The proposal
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Kurt and Blaine living in New York


**Normally I only write Pezberry, but this fic is for my Sister Emily who's birthday is today! Happy Birthday Emmy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting down next to the phone is his apartment. He was waiting for a phone call so see if he got a role he had just auditioned for on broadway. Kurt has been living in New york for 5 years now and he has been cast in a couple small roles before, but this time the lead is his! He can feel it. Kurt knows it could take a long time to become the star he wanted to be, but he considered quitting once. That is until his boyfriend Blaine convinced him otherwise. Kurt and Blaine (Or Klaine as Mercedes calls them) Have been living together for four years. They always said that they would end up in New York together, but they expected how it happened. After Kurt graduated high school He broke up with Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't love Blaine or anything, in fact he loved him more than life itself, it's that he didn't think it was fair to expect Blaine to spend his senior year waiting for him. That had to be the longest year for both boys. Blaine was so sure that Kurt was the love of his life that when he gradusted he moved to New York, because he could't stand to be away from the person he loves. If you asked kurt he would tell you he didn't just jump into Blaine's arms the second he saw him, but that was a complete lie. In fact every time he says that Santana tells him 'It's because you were so busy trying to get into Blaine's pants to even notice his arms.' Kurt could never really deny that he and Blaine got back together the second he had the chance. Kurt's getting lost in his thoughts when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Hye Boo." Mercedes says

"Oh. It's just you." Kurt says a little disappointed

"Well, it's good to talk to you too."

"Sorry Mercy, I'm expecting an important call."

"I heard. Which is why I called. You're probably sitting next to the phone right now freaking out." Oh Mercedes know Kurt all too well "We're going out for a coffee so you can relax."

"I can't Mercedes. What if they call and I'm not here to answer?"

"Come on Kurt. Just one hour or Kurtcedes time, please?" Kurt wants to say no, but he has been so busy lately that he hasn't spent enough time with his best friend

"Ok. Meet me at the coffee place around the corner from my apartment."

"Ok." Mercedes said excitedly, Kurt hung up and got up to meet Mercedes

Kurt and Mercedes are sitting outside of this little coffee place talking about their outfits when they hear music starting.

"You think I m pretty without any make-up on You think I m funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down"

Kurt looks up to see his boyfriend Blaine wearing a Dalton academy blaizer and singing on top of a water fountain

"Before you met me, I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you ll be my valentine, valentine"

Blaine steps off the fountain and walks up to Kurt to take his hands and continue to sing

"Let s go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we ll be young forever"

"You make me feel like I m living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can t sleep Let s runaway and don t ever look back Don t ever look back"

Kurt hears more voices so he looks up to see the rest of the 2012 Warblers start singing with Blaine

"My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don t ever look back, don t ever look back"

Blaine and the rest of the Warblers are now dancing the exact dance moves they were the first time Kurt saw them perform

"Let s go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we ll be young forever"

"You make me feel like I m living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can t sleep Let s runaway and don t ever look back Don t ever look back"

Blaine takes Kurt by the hand and pulls him towards him to start dancing

"I ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight"

"My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don t ever look back, don t ever look back"

Blaine leads Kurt back to his seat and kneels in front of him to sing some more

"I ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight"

Blanie finishes the song and takes Kurt's hand

"Kurt, you are the love of my life and my old classmates are here to sing a song that I know is special to both of us. I sang this song the day I met you. The very first time I held your hand I felt something special. My senior year after you left I spent a whole year without you and I promised I would never be without you again so," Blaine pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring "Kurt Hummel, Will you marry me?" Kurt is sitting there a little shocked, but extremley happy

"Yes! Of course I'll Marry you Blaine!" Kurt jumped up and kissed Blaine. Kurt knew he was in love with Blaine since the day they met and now they will have each other forever. Kurt got home that night to find out he got that role he auditioned for, but he got so much more that day.


End file.
